


the guard dog of all your fever dreams

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [66]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: femslash100, Dark, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, POV Ruby, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Snow has never been prey, not to Ruby, but in their bedroom, she allows herself to be caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Ruby/Snow - losing herself.

Ruby is losing herself, and she can’t seem to care.

The bedroom looks like a battlefield—the sheets are torn off the bed, the lamp is knocked over on its side, and clothes litter the carpet like blast debris. Nighttime presses through the window, a battery-charged blanket of all sky and no stars, and the summer air is unforgiving.

Snow, who was once Mary Margaret Blanchard, who was once a princess, who is now just _Snow_ , looks like herself. She belongs here, in this bed, body sweating and shaking beneath Ruby’s. “I can’t,” she whimpers, eyes slammed shut in ecstasy as Ruby curls her fingers. “No more…I’m so tired…”

Ruby’s vision goes sepia-toned, and she knows the wolf is drifting under her skin, peeking above the tree-line like a voyeur, sampling what is not hers, but _Ruby’s_ —not the animal’s, but the human’s. “You can,” Ruby urges, and she can’t tell if it’s motivation or possession or a bit of both. She presses along Snow’s body, back arching like a feline’s, heel of her hand grinding against Snow’s clit. “Again, and again, and again.”

Snow wails into the night, body willing and exhausted. “Then you will, too,” she says, wrappijg her legs around Ruby’s waist and grinding up against her. She has never been prey, not to Ruby, but in their bedroom, she allows herself to be caught.

Outside, the night is dark. There is only a sliver of moon left to remind Ruby of exactly what she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's "Immortals."


End file.
